In general, a wheelchair refers to a means of transportation for a less able-bodied person, which is pushed by a person who is sitting down thereon or by an assistant from behind.
Since a user who needs the wheelchair is the less able-bodied person, it is very dangerous at a moment when s/he sits down on or stands up from the wheelchair. The wheelchair can move while the user is sitting down on or standing up from the wheelchair, and thus often cause accidents where the user gets hurt from a fall.
To solve the foregoing problems, there has been developed a wheelchair with a brake. However, a conventional wheelchair brake system still has a problem of causing the fall accidents since artificial control is needed to actuate the brake of the wheelchair like that of a bicycle.